headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: To Shanshu in L.A.
"To Shanshu in L.A." is the twenty-second episode of season one of the television series Angel. It was written and directed by series co-creator David Greenwalt and first aired on the WB Network on May 23rd, 2000. In this episode, Wesley exhaustingly researches the Shanshu prophecy and determines that it may hold either the key to Angel's salvation or his eternal doom. While trying to find her boss a hobby, Cordy suffers an intense vision that is so crippling that it sends her into a psychotic state of panic. Compounding matters is the presence of a demon who finds a way into the realm of the Oracles. Meanwhile, the lawyers at Wolfram & Hart continue to conspire against Team Angel and a figure from Angel's past makes a surprising return. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * * This episode marks the return of Darla, the vampire who first turned Angel. Originally, Angel killed Darla by driving a stake into her back in the "Angel" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Actor Grant Langston is uncredited for his participation in this episode. Quotes * Cordelia Chase: I saw them all, and they're in so much pain. We have to help them. * Angel: We will. We will. .... * Cordelia Chase: Well, what are you saying Wesley? That Angel has nothing to look forward to? That he's going to go on forever, the same? In the world, but always cut off from it? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Yes. * Cordelia Chase: Well, that sucks. We've got to do something. We've got to help him! * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: I'm not sure we can. * Cordelia Chase: What is your deal? You go around boring everyone with your musty scrolls and then you say there's nothing we can do! * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: He is what he is. * Cordelia Chase: He's Angel. He's good and he helps the helpless. And now... he's one of them. .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: The fact that his death is prophesied, which isn't good news, doesn't concern me nearly as much as the way he took that news. * Cordelia Chase: What? He didn't scream like a girl as some of us would have? Angel's cool. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Angel's cut off. Death doesn't bother him because... there's nothing in life he wants. It's our desires that make us human. * Cordelia Chase: Angel's kinda human. He's got a soul. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: He's got a soul, but he's not part of the world. He can never be part of the world. .... * Cordelia Chase: It's just a prophecy. It's not like it came from on high. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: That's what a prophecy is Cordelia. .... * Cordelia Chase: What's taking so long? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Gee, I don't know Cordelia. The Prophecies of Aubergion were only written over the last 4,000 years, in a dozen different languages, some of which aren't even human! Why don't we just get a Phalangoid Demon in here? Suck the brain out of my skull. Maybe that would speed things up. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * ---- Category:2000 television episodes